Seismitoad
|} Seismitoad (Japanese: ガマゲロゲ Gamageroge) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Seismitoad is a bulky, blue, bipedal toad-like Pokémon. Its underside and the speaker-like bumps found on various parts of its body are cyan with black edges around the belly. Its hands and feet have three bulbous digits. Additionally, Seismitoad have red eyes, cyan adornments on its legs, and a long tongue. The various lumps on its body have varying capabilities. The ones on its head can shoot a paralyzing liquid, while the ones on its hands can be vibrated to increase its punching power. It can also vibrate the lumps as a source of torment for its opponents In the anime In the main series Major appearances Seismitoad made its TV debut in Battling the Bully!. It was a Pokémon owned by Sean's father, which he loaned to his son and Glenn to use in a battle with . However, it and the Sean's father also loaned the pair lost to Ash's Pikachu and the Sunglasses Krokorok under Mick's control. Another Seismitoad appeared in The Clubsplosion Begins! under the ownership of Edmund. Minor appearances Seismitoad made its debut appearance in the "World of Pokémon" introduction scenes of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Dino also owns a Seismitoad, which appeared in A Unova League Evolution! in the scoreboard of the full battles in his battle against Virgil. A Seismitoad also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Seismitoad appeared in a flashback and fantasy in The Journalist from Another Region!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Seismitoad appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of some s. In the manga ]] In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Togari used a Seismitoad in a battle against in Dragonspiral Tower. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ghetsis used a Seismitoad in the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus ( ing in )}} , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus ( ing in ) Pinwheel Forest ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Ochre Quarry (1F-13F), Withered Savanna (Mapless Street), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 292}} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=536 |name2=Palpitoad |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=537 |name3=Seismitoad |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * Seismitoad shares its with and . They are all known as the Vibration Pokémon. * Seismitoad is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 509. * Seismitoad is the only non- Pokémon who can legitimately have the ability . Origin Seismitoad appears to be a combination of a toad and a loudspeaker. The spherical "speakers" on its body might be inspired by the "warts" and poison glands found on most toads. Alternatively, inspiration may come from the , an aquatic amphibian whose backs are covered in pockets that hold its eggs. It may also be based on a because of its massive size. Its Pokédex entry mentions the fact that it creates vibrations underwater, which is also similar to the Surinam. The two bumps on its head may be based on the bells of a traditional . Seismitoad's punching ability can be explained in the same way as a person being able break glass with their voice. Seismitoad's hands will vibrate with the resonant frequency of the object about to be hit, causing extra damage when hit. This can cause devastating effects on objects; for buildings it can cause them to sway or collapse entirely, also known as a ; for living creatures it could cause internal organ damage to the extent of possibly rupturing them. Name origin Seismitoad may be a combination of seismic and toad. Gamageroge may be a combination of 蟇 gama (toad) and ゲロゲロ gerogero (onomatopoeia for frog croaking). In other languages and |de=Branawarz|demeaning=From , , and |fr=Crapustule|frmeaning=From and |es=Seismitoad|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Seismitoad|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=두빅굴 Dubiggul|komeaning=Likely from , big, and |zh_cmn=蟾蜍王 Chánchúwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Toad king". |ru=Сейсмитоуд Seysmitoud|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Branawarz fr:Crapustule it:Seismitoad ja:ガマゲロゲ pl:Seismitoad zh:蟾蜍王